Poor Draco
by lil Elis
Summary: What if when McGonagall catches Draco being out after hours when Harry, Hermione where taking Norbert to the tower instead to give him detention, she takes the slytherin to his head of house. This story contains corporal punishment.


Title: Poor Draco  
Category: Harry Potter  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: This story contains corporal punishment, and English is not my first language and this is my first story.  
Written by: Eleanor Lilian Snape  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, or this fictional universe. JK Rowling, some publishers, and some film companies own everything. I'm not making anything from this except a hobby.

Severus Snape, head of Slytherin, potion master , the most hated and fear professor of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was mad, he has truly mad, how on bloody hell dared to knock at his door at 1:00 am . Oh well he would make sure that the moron how dare to disturb his sleep will have a long and agonizing death.

"WHAT!" He said opening the door to his privet chamber door only to see Minerva McGonagall.

"Severus, I'm truly sorry of disturbing you at this hour but I believe that Mr. Malfoy here is on of you're slytherins.

Severus lower his gave and looked at the child standing next to McGonagall and mentally curse, why did it had to be his godson Draco, he couldn't deal with him right now. "You can discern that he is a slytherin, you just didn't come in the middle of the night to ask me if he is or if he isn't a slytherin."

"No Severus, Mr. Malfoy here, was wandering at this hour around Hogwarts ground"

"Potter and his friend have a bloody dragon in the castle and all the fu…."

"DRACO ", Severus yelled before his godson would use any more fool language that will lead him in more trouble then he already was. Severus looked at the boys how atomically lowered his head and studies his floor.

"Mr. Malfoy that is quit impossible, Mr. Potter doesn't have a dragon."

"I'm not lying…" the boy tried to said but Severus quietly shut up the boy by putting his hand on the boys shoulder and pushing him inside his private chamber. Then he looked at McGonagall, "Minerva is there anything else you want to inform me because I have to deal with Malfoy and do something so uncharacteristic for the night time, sleep."

" Just to tell you Severus I already took points away ,in any case see you in the morning and have a lovely night " Minerva said turning her back and walking away.

"Lovely night to you to, you old hag" Severus said closing the door to his office and walk to his desk. He sat down, put his hand over his face and closes his eyes. Severus had had a hard day dealing with the Weasley twins in class and now this, one thing was sure he had to calm down; it wouldn't help him or his godson if he was mad. He slowly raises his head and looks at the 11 old boy in front of him how was studding intensely the ground. "So Draco care to explain what happen "

The boy silence only made Severus anger to grow. "It would be intelligent to tell me your version before I punish you. "

"Why bother you would still won't believe me …"

"Boy, you're walking on thin ice, so tell me and then I'll decide for myself if I believe or if I don't"

Draco took a deep breath and started "Potter and his friends were trying to do something with a dragon. It had something to do with that thing named Hagrid and with on of the older Weasley how is not at Hogwart anymore. I know that they were going to do something tonight so I went to ruin there plans, but before I can confront Potter, McGonagall showed up and she said that I was lying and took points from slytherin. That's about all. "

"So let me get this, you where wondering in the middle of the night after Potter and his friends and all you manage to do was to get points deducted from slytherin and…"

"But the dragon…"

"SILANCE "Severus yelled for the second time this night "Boy I'll not tolerate to be interrupted. Nevertheless in any part of this plan have you ever thought of telling me about it or what you're father is going to do to you when he hears you lost slytherin points. Well did you?"

"No"

"No what boy?"

"No I didn't think sir"

Severus looked at his godson how has studding again the pattern on the ground. He got up went to the front of the desk took an armless chair and turn it around to face the boy and he sat in it. "Draco came here child"Severus said in a much calmer manner. As soon as Draco was near him, he raised his godson head so that he could look right into those grey eyes. " Do you understand why you must be punished?"

Draco just nodded his head, and then Severus gave a loud sign "A verbal answer would be pleasant."

"I disappointed you godfather by not thinking and by losing slytherin point, I just wanted to get Potter into trouble, and make you and father proud and to prove that I'm better then him."

"Draco you don't have to prove anything, as long as you have big grades and try your best that is all I need. I want you to promise me that you will act respectfully to McGonagall, she is you're teacher even if you like her even if you don't."

"I promise godfather "

"Now take you're pants and underwear down and get over my knee"

"But godfather I'm 11 years old, I'm much too old for a spanking especially for a bare one"

"You are certainly not too old for a spanking, I've spank slytherins far older then you. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, and I pray that you chose the easy way because you want like the other way." Severus said as he looked as the boy slowly lowered his pants and underwear and lied on his lap. Severus positions his godson, so the boy couldn't move. He raised his hand and a little "ow" could be heard as Severus hand touches the boys' bottom. After that first spank, it started to rain with more spank till the boy bottoms was a pink read color and the boy was crying almost hysterical. Severus centered the last five spank on the boy sit stop so it would turn a darker shade of red and the brats' bottom would still hurt a little in the morning. As soon as he stopped, Severus lifted his godson and putted him on his lap and hugs him, letting the boy cry in his robes. If it was any other slytherin he would tell the child to go to bed, but this was his godson so he could let him cry a little longer.

The brat finally pushes away, gets up and pulls up his underwear and pants and clears all tears from his face. Severus tried hard not to smile the boy looked younger and more innocent as all his slytherins looked after they leave his lap. He stood up and put a head on the boys shoulder "You are forgiven brat, now go get some sleep, and if you're late for you're first classes came to me for a note. Is it clear? " The brat nodded his head." Then what are you standing here for, go", I said turning around. I heard the boy running to the door opening it and then running back to me , he hug me and said" Love you godfather " and then run out of the room and went to the slytherin common room.

"Love you too, Draco ", I say, sure that the boy couldn't hear me. I went to bed maybe I could sleep a few hours till classes , I'll need the rest I have Gryffindor and Slytherin first year class, and god help Longbottom if I'm not rested enough.


End file.
